


香蕉米和桃子丁的爱情故事

by basicallysdonly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banana! Sam and Peach! Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 沙雕爱情故事，所以不要对它抱有任何期待（





	香蕉米和桃子丁的爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕爱情故事，所以不要对它抱有任何期待（

01.

萨姆是鲍比家厨房餐桌上的一根香蕉，一根很奇特的香蕉，奇特到半年都没成熟，跟魔法似的。老鲍比经常念念有词：怎么还没有熟，怎么还不能吃。偶尔气急了还会跟他吹胡子瞪眼。他好无辜。老鲍比为了让青香蕉萨姆尽快熟透能吃，把他和苹果卡西迪奥五花大绑在一起。他真的好无辜。

迪恩是鲍比家冰箱冷藏柜里的一个水蜜桃，他很水，很蜜，还很粉，是一个完美能吃的水蜜桃。所以他在冰箱里。老鲍比可喜欢他了，就放在冷藏柜的角落里，等着哪天尝尝水蜜桃的甜味。然而事情变得复杂了，因为老鲍比对这种事记性不太好，直到他终于想起水蜜桃迪恩的时候，距离他买来的时间已经过去四年零六个月。噢，尽管迪恩作为一个水蜜桃对人类有非常大的吸引力，但老鲍比显然不想拿自己生命开玩笑。

所以老鲍比家的厨房里经常可以看见一个中年临近老年的男性气咧咧地冲着餐桌上的青香蕉凶：你怎么不能吃！然后又去冰柜对着水蜜桃骂：你怎么也不能吃！

然而这没有改变什么。

02.

老鲍比不在的时候，厨房很和平，也就是，很无聊。萨姆作为一根青香蕉，不会跑不会跳，没有手没有脚，还跟催熟的苹果呆在一个透明袋里。通常他就是，发呆，睡觉，努力用意念让自己变熟，因为卡西真的很沉默。但今天不一样，老鲍比又一次下定决心要吃掉水蜜桃，把他放在萨姆的旁边，然后，……又失去了他的决心。这可是关乎生命的大事。他犹豫很久，结果气得拍拍桌子就走了。

所以青香蕉萨姆终于有机会认识一下在餐具肉类蔬菜水果桌椅冰柜口中满天飞的水蜜桃迪恩。哦他真的是第一次看见他，迪恩真的很粉，毛毛的，水水的，嫩嫩的。这第一眼他似乎感受到了卡西身上的乙烯味。

迪恩也是第一次看见萨姆。哦萨姆，就是那根在餐具肉类蔬菜水果桌椅冰柜口中满天飞的青香蕉。他真的很青，硬硬的，尖尖的，长长的，熟了肯定很好吃。甜蜜的糖份在迪恩体内发酵。

从来跟随本心的迪恩乐得主动出击，他遇见好看的水果从不退缩，管它什么品种：嘿，我是迪恩，你就是萨姆？我看你就像看我弟弟。

……虽然这个开场白可能挑得不那么完美，但没事，他的粉红色笑容可以弥补一切失败的社交。

萨姆：啊好巧，我也是，你像我哥。香蕉脑子一打结，说出来的话也不太像话。他暗暗希望自己青涩腼腆的笑容能迷人到让对方无视他接话的失败。

迪恩：我没有弟弟。

萨姆：我也没有哥哥。

好尴尬。迪恩在女孩堆里谈笑风生时从没这么尴尬过。萨姆在和任何人交往的时候也从没这么尴尬过。但这不妨碍任何事情，他们依然看对方好顺眼好对眼，比他乡遇故知、吊桥面对面还心动。

03.

故事不会永远沉默下去。一直在旁边无言沉默围观俩水果初识现场的本身也话少不多说的卡西看看萨姆，又看看迪恩，破天荒地并十分煞爱情风景地说：你们真的是兄弟。

青香蕉和水蜜桃齐齐停止冒着乙烯氛围的对视并且满腹狐疑看向苹果卡西——动作之整齐让人怀疑他们是不是被下了魔法——他俩都不是同一种水果哪能是兄弟。而且香蕉树不是树，水蜜桃树是树。

卡西看出他们的求知欲，挺直并不存在的腰板，说得有理有据：你们是同一棵树的果实。

迪恩：敢问……什么树？

杂交树。卡西回。

萨姆问：那你是什么树的？不对，你是怎么知道的。

卡西似乎对萨姆会问出这种问题感到意外，但他还是面无表情地诚恳回答：我当然是苹果树的果实。因为我很聪明。

迪恩第一次觉得苹果这么能耐，话说得都没错但有种微妙的手痒，尽管他没有手。但卡西怎么看都不是个坏家伙，他想了想，算了，估计那苹果树上的苹果都呆呆板板的。

你能让我变熟吗？萨姆问。

不能。卡西摇摇头，对萨姆说：你不能熟。对迪恩说：你不能烂。

为什么？萨姆和迪恩就差把这个疑问刻在自己全身了，他们整个水果生里，没有比现在更冲击的时刻了。

因为你们有魔法。卡西乖乖应答。

不，我没有。香蕉和桃子异口同声，对视一眼后改说：不，我们没有。

有的，我的母树就在旁边。卡西坦荡荡地说。

04.

不知道鲍比究竟在做什么心理建设，最近水蜜桃和青香蕉的约会频繁了起来，明明过去整整六个月他们都没能在桌子上打上一照面。说是约会，实际参与者有三个水果，一个盘子。

嗨漂亮姑娘，我是迪恩。迪恩跟自己底下的盘子打招呼。

我是乔。又圆又白的漂亮盘子回。

嗯哼生面孔？迪恩用自满的笑容去回应她。

跟妈妈一起搬过来的，对了，你们——你和萨姆——在谈恋爱吗？会有宝宝吗？像人一样？乔好奇地问。

不会的，生殖隔离。卡西插上一句：正确来说，花朵才是开花植物的繁殖器官，他们都是果实，不可能产生后代。

迪恩虽然很想感谢他帮自己做出了正确的解答，但他还是说：不，卡西，不要这么科学。我们一点都不科学。

我只是实话实说。卡西无辜地辩解。

萨姆清了清嗓子：我们是在谈恋爱。

05.

嘿帕米拉，帮我传个话吧。迪恩对热心肠的冰箱说：就跟萨姆说……

迪恩，这已经是第一百不知道零头天的第不知道几次的传话了。冰箱无奈地说，我都能看见你们眉目传情的乙烯了！

我也不想呀。迪恩眨巴眨巴他无辜的眼睛，鲍比已经很久没把我拿出去了。

自己没恋爱可谈没帅哥可泡还要帮别人谈恋爱泡帅哥的帕米拉面对美色沉默良久，看在水蜜桃迪恩也是个帅哥以及她的心肠跟冰箱温度成反比的份上，最后说：行吧行吧，老鲍比什么时候开开眼把你放出去。

迪恩在心里用不存在的手比了个小树杈。

06.

马克杯阿什尽心尽力地帮萨姆传完今天最后一次话，谢天谢地，植物的果实也是要睡觉的。

兄弟，要不是我没有手，我就跟人类一样搞个聊天软件——是这个东西？——让你们隔空谈个够。阿什说，并且决定明天再不投降于萨姆可怜的眼神。

我也希望。萨姆眨巴眨巴眼睛，略带拜托人的不好意思又说得相当顺口：明天继续？晚安。

天哪鲍比怎么还没把你们扔有害垃圾桶里去！阿什面对已经转过身去完全不打算理会他的抱怨的萨姆的背影，悲愤地说。

07.

老鲍比气坏了：五年了，水蜜桃还没烂；一年了，青香蕉还没熟，还有那个混在能吃的苹果堆里又不能吃的红苹果。他决定眼不见心不烦，打包全扔进橱柜里。

……他这样做的时候，厨房里的家具和厨具好像发生了奇怪的异动。当然这只是错觉，他是坚定的无神论者。

08.

半年后他心血来潮又去橱柜看了一眼，不出意外地没有任何变化，老鲍比的眼睛失去了灵魂。

他跺脚回到书房，从抽屉拿出羊皮纸，愤愤然地用大写写了遗嘱一词：如果青香蕉熟了，就吃掉；如果水蜜桃烂了，就扔掉；苹果，苹果能吃就吃。

End


End file.
